Lincoln Casagrande
by UltimateSTH
Summary: After a tragedy that takes the lives of his family, Lincoln is adopted by another family. Will he recover?
1. Memories of the tragedy

"And with that, I beat you again." Said a 15 year old Lincoln to a 15 year old Ronnie Anne.

"Ugh, yeah I know, no need to rub it to my face." Said Ronnie, annoyed.

"Hey, you always shove your victories at my face when you win, I feel it's only fair" Lincoln Said cockily.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, then she smiled.

Lincoln was now taller, his snow white hair was also longer, it even covered one of his eyes, it was also spikier. He was now wearing a white T-shirt, an orange sleeveless hoodie, blue sweatpants, and red sneakers. He was also wearing a multi colored bandana around his neck, and two cloths tied into each of his wrist (one red and the other green).

Ronnie Anne was also taller though she was a little smaller than Lincoln, she no longer wears her hair in a ponytail, letting down her back. She now wears her hoodie unzipped and with the hood on, a white T-shirt underneath, she still wears her short but now wears boots.

Lincoln took out his cellphone and looked at the time, it was getting kind of late. "Maybe we should go back now."

"We still have time, you know." Said Ronnie Anne with annoyance.

Lincoln just gave her a deadpan stare. "Do you want to get an earful from Rosa like that other time?".

Ronnie got a shudder before answering. "Fine, you have a point, let's go."

"So you guys are already leaving?" Said a female voice.

Lincoln and Ronnie anne turned around to see Nikki, who in the following years has grown even taller, now she even towered over Lincoln. Her attire remained mostly the same.

"Yeah, we don't wanna get in trouble so we are leaving now." Said Ronnie Anne with an annoyed tone.

"Come on, don't tell your family is afraid of you arriving a little late." Nikki said while rolling her eyes.

"You clearly haven't heard about what happened the last time with my Grandma, trust me it's better for us if we go back".

Nikki figured she couldn't argue with that logic. "Okay, I'm gonna tell Casey and Sameer that you're leaving." And with that, she went to talk to her other friends.

"Well lame-o, are gonna leave or…" Ronnie stopped talking when she noticed Lincoln was staring Nikki in a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, what are you doing staring at her!" She asked, feeling a little jealous.

"Wha-?!" He snapped from his trance and looked at his girlfriend. "OH!, It's not like that!" He quickly defended himself.

"Then why are you staring at her?".

"She...remind me of them."

Ronnie Anne now understood.

It wasn't the first time this happened, this happened quite often when he first meet Nikki, while this died out as time went on, it still popped out from time to time. Then Ronnie remembered that in a few days it's gonna be 4 years since... _that_ happened, so he that also has something to do with that.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worry.

Lincoln stood still for a few seconds before nodding. "Let's just go." was all he said.

Ronnie nodded and the two got out of the arcade. While they were walking, Ronnie grabbed a hold of Lincoln's arm and stays close to him. Lincoln blushed at this gesture. Eventually they reached the casagrande residence.

Carefully dodging the vicious cats, the two entered their home, there they were greeted by their pet dog Lalo, they both smiled and pat him.

"Hey there Lalo, how you been?" Ronnie said to her pet, who licked her in the face, she laughed at that. Then Lalo went to lick Lincoln's face, he just simply smiled through it.

"Hey there, you came back." Said a voice, revealed to be Hector Casagrande, Ronnie Anne's grandfather.

"You know how Grandma gets when she gets angry, so we didn't want to make a repeat of last time." Said Ronnie.

"Smart choice." He said amused. He then turned to Lincoln, who looked troubled.

"Are you okay Lincoln? You look like something's bothering you." Said Hector.

"Eh? I'm okay Hector, I just need some alone time" And with that he marched to his room, but was stopped by Ronnie Anne.

She looked like she was looking the words to say. "We're here for you." She immediately berated herself for that. 'Your friend is feeling bad and you just say the most generic words ever, good going Ronalda' She thought.

But Lincoln appreciated the gesture anyways, he grasped her hand and said. "Thanks." And with that he went to his room.

Ronnie stood there before being approached by her grandfather.

"He just needs his space, he'll be fine." He tried to reassure her.

Ronnie looked unsure, but then she sighed. "Okay." She said and proceeded to go watch tv in order to distract herself.

Meanwhile, Lincoln arrived at his room, which used to be Bobby's room before he moved out to college. Now the room was decorated with Lincoln's stuff (posters, action figures, comics, etc) it also had numerous drawings, which Lincoln made once he found out that his talent was art.

But what Lincoln was really focused was a photo sitting in his desk, he picked it up. In the photo there was a younger version of himself and numerous people, mostly young girls, upon seeing them he started to look at his multi colored bandana. Then he saw two adults, upon seeing them he inspected the two cloths that he tied around his wrists.

They were all smiling.

Those were smiles that will never see the light of the day again.

Sighing to himself, Lincoln simply plopped to his bed.

"It's gonna be four years at this point and I _still_ haven't got over it." He said.

Even despite having lived with the Casagrandes for four years at this point, having made a new life for himself, Lincoln could never forget the accident that brought him here in the first place.

Sighing to himself once again. Lincoln began to reminisce how he arrived here in the first place.

* * *

 _ **I can't help but feel this went to fast and/or was poorly paced.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is another one of my ideas that i presented: Lincoln casagrande. Basically in this fanfic the loud family minus Lincoln dies, which causes Lincoln to move out with the santiagos and eventually they move out with the casagrandes like in canon (this time with Lincoln tagging along).**_

 ** _Sometime before i started this i decided to make a prologue that takes place some years after the tragedy, Also i wanted to show of my older designs for Lincoln and Ronnie anne (the others didn't change much because laziness). The multicolored bandanna and cloths are a last minute inclusion because i liked the idea (the bandanna has the colors that represent each sibling like teal, black, lilac, light green , red etc. While the two cloths represent his parents)._**

 ** _Next we jump back a few years into the past to see where this all started. BTW though the fic is named Lincoln casagrande, it takes some time for them to go there._**

 ** _Fic edited by bladethehedgie._**

 ** _Catch ya later._**


	2. Inferno

Bobby relaxed on his home after a stressful day day of work, he was trying to message his girlfriend Lori, yet he received no answer yet.

That worried him, he and Lori always message each other non-stop, so to see this silence from his phone addicted girlfriend was a bit worrisome. He decided that he'll go to her house later to see if something's wrong, for now he wanted to rest a bit.

As he was laying down on the couch, he saw his little sister Ronnie anne doing one handed push ups, she always tried to do exercise to keep her spot as "the toughest girl in school" ever since someone "knocked her off her throne" years ago, she regained her spot eventually and continued to plant fear in the hearts of the people of the royal woods elementary school…

They _really_ should have a talk with her about her bullying.

It didn't help that they were barely even around in the house to do something about, letting her run amok, thankfully she seems to have stopped being so harsh on other people ever since she met Lincoln, granted part of the reason why that was is that Ronnie anne focused her bullying in Lincoln thinking that was a way to express love, the other was that Lincoln managed to convince Ronnie to one down her bullying.

He was kinda surprised how well Lincoln took it, unlike other kids, Lincoln tended to shrug off stuff that would anguish most other people, merely treating it as an annoyance. At times it seemed like he had an iron will, he should talk to him about it sometime, Lincoln may give him advice about that.

Snapping out of his musings, Bobby looked to see if Lori send him a message.

Still nothing.

Feeling worried, Bobby decided that it was time to go see his girlfriend to see if she was okay. As he got up, Ronnie anne stopped her training to look at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to see Lori to see if something is wrong, she hasn't answered my messages yet and i'm worried that something happened to her".

Ronnie rolled her reddish eyes, not seeing what was so worrisome about it.

"C'mon, she simply didn't answer your messages, it's not the end of the world" She said nonchalantly.

"You certainly did act like it was the end of the world when Lincoln didn't-"

"Don't. You. Dare".

"I still don't see how does it bother you so much, you enjoy being alone in the house" Bobby said rolling his eyes, she always did whatever she pleases while she was alone despite what Maria and Bobby told her (sometimes she did those things out of spite).

"Because Lori may not be wanting to be smothered by you 24/7, maybe she wants her own time, she has 10 siblings to take care off after all".

"I'm still gonna check on her, it never hurts to be safe" And with that Bobby decided to go.

Ronnie anne simply shrugged in a way that said "Suit yourself" And proceeded to go watch the TV, deciding to stop on her training for now.

She was currently flipping channels considering what to watch, until she landed on the news channel.

Once she saw the news, her eyes widened.

"Oh no…".

* * *

Bobby decided to go walking, it was a beautiful night after all and he wasn't in a rush to get to Lori's house despite his worries.

As he walked by and occasionally waved at the people around him, he noticed huge amount of smoke coming from where he was heading.

His worries going overdrive, Bobby decided to start running to that place, he just hoped that whoever was there was okay.

Bobby managed to get there in about two minutes, he stopped to catch his breath until he saw the cause of the smoke.

It was the loud house surrounded by a blazing inferno.

Bobby started to fear for Lori and her family, he decided to go to the nearest firefighter to try and ask what happened.

"Excuse me miss, but what happened here!" He asked the firewoman.

"There is a big nasty fire here, apparently an explosion caused it" She stated.

Bobby feared what he was gonna ask next.

"There is a family living here, where are they?".

"Yeah, there was people trapped in there, i am afraid to say that they didn't make it".

Bobby felt his heart stop for a bit, he wanted to tell himself desperately that this wasn't happening, that they weren't gone, that she wasn't gone.

As he was about to cry, he heard the firewoman say something else.

"Though we did find someone who was crying for his family, we believe that he's part of the family that died in the fire".

Upon hearing this, Bobby stopped himself from crying.

"Wait, where is he?" He inquired.

The firewoman pointed to the firetruck, then Bobby saw him.

Covered in a blanket, was the crying form of Lincoln loud.

* * *

Ronnie anne paced around the living hall, looking troubled.

"What i am gonna tell Bobby about this…" She uttered.

She didn't want to tell Bobby through the phone, feeling that this was something that should be told in person, yet she didn't know how to say Bobby about this, honestly she was trying to avoid not to cry herself about this.

Then she heard the door opening, she went there and saw Bobby, Looking like he was holding his tears.

"Bobby…"

"I know" He replied sadly.

It was then when she noticed a familiar white haired kid with her brother, who was grabbing his hand tightly and looked like he was crying for a long time.

"Lincoln!?"

 _ **I feel this chapter is worse than the one before.**_

 _ **greetings reader, i hope you enjoyed this part of Lincoln Casagrande.**_

 _ **I was surprised that this fanfic got as many favs and follows as it did, it probably has the most of those in any fanfic i put out and i thank you for that.**_

 ** _So i decided to write this chapter sooner, since i felt that i shouldn't make you wait for this (originally i was gonna focus in other projects, i'll probably do that after this), i was originally a little stuck with this, but i managed to work it out._**

 ** _This chapter was gonna be longer, it originally included , Bobby consoling Lincoln and they walking to his house but i decided to save Maria for later and cut that part._**

 ** _I'm sorry if this comes off as unrealistic, i don't have a lot of experience with this type of scenario, so i'm sorry for that._**

 ** _Anyways, i hope you enjoy this, catch ya later._**

 ** _(BTW Ronnie anne having red eyes is part of my fanon where Lincoln has green eyes, you know to contrast, just roll with it)_**


	3. Aftermath

Maria yawned, It was about to be another long day at work and she just got up, not to mention that she was gonna let her kids be alone for the entire day again, especially Ronnie anne. She wished she had a way to not be out working most of the day and avoid leaving her children without company.

Well, she had one, but she was considering it.

Leaving those thoughts aside, Maria went to make herself a coffee to start the day, She couldn't help but feel she was forgetting something important, it was something Bobby and Ronalda told her, but she was so tired from work she didn't remember it. Something about a fire…

She then heard someone walking by the kitchen, she wondered if it was Roberto or Ronalda. She then walked out of the kitchen to see who it was…

She was surprised to see a white haired boy in his undies.

Maria wondered what was Lincoln doing here, after all she didn't remember agreeing a sleepover with the louds…

However, then the gears started to shift and Ms. Santiago started remembering stuff, it was helped when the little boy turned around and she saw his saddened expression…

...Oh...Oooh…Shit.

"H-hi" Said the white haired boy, his tone clearly not happy...or energetic.

"Hi" Was all that Maria could say.

She was currently thinking of something to talk to the young boy without upsetting him, which was hard since he basically became an orphan some hours ago, so he was probably on a fragile mental state.

"So...want to drink coffee?" She asked then immediately winced, expecting the worst.

"Sure" Said the kid half-assedly, not like he was in the mood to say it properly.

Well, so far so good.

They both went to the kitchen where the coffee was being prepared, they both stood there on an awkward silence.

Maria was kinda worried, while she was no stranger when it came to losing someone close (her husband who abandoned her family) she didn't know what it was like to lose most of your family in one fatal, so she didn't know how to properly treat Lincoln. but she still needed to know details about the incident and she felt that Lincoln was the one of the only ones who knows about it, so she needed to ask him about it.

Lincoln just stood there, staring almost lifeless like to the coffee maker. He wasn't crying, not because he was fine, he already cried all night yesterday until Bobby came to calm him down and they both sleep together in his bed, then he woke up believing this was all a bad dream...only to get slapped by reality and be reminded that this is true...this is real.

Basically, he wanted to cry again, but he wanted to go find a secluded place to do it, you know, because he didn't want anyone to bother him while he let out his emotions.

Plus, he was Lincoln Loud, he was supposed to keep a brave face in front of everyone.

"So...what happened to your clothes?" Asked Maria.

"I usually sleep with my pajamas or just in my undies, it's usually the former because my…" He stopped himself from that, before he break down again.

"...People were uncomfortable with me being on my underwear, though i still do that from time to time" He managed to compose himself.

Maria sighed, she had to ask him about the incident.

The coffee was finished and they both grabbed a cup, filled it up and started drinking, then they both sat on the table.

…

"Lincoln...can i ask you a question?"

"Shot"

"What caused the fire?"

Luckily, Lincoln already swallowed his coffee, so he didn't do a spit take like it happened in media all the time...didn't make this any less awkward.

Lincoln just stared at Maria, gripping the cup so hard that if he had more strength he would probably break it.

He was expecting being asked about this but it was still extremely awkward to him.

Lincoln mumbled something in a low voice.

"Excuse me? I didn't understand you" Said Maria.

Lincoln mumbled again.

"What?".

"I DON'T KNOW! OKAY!" Yelled the snow haired child.

"What?" Was all Maria could say.

"I don't know because i wasn't there!" Roared the last living loud, with tears forming in his eyes.

"You...weren't there?".

Lincoln looked at as tears dropped from his eyes.

"I was at Clyde's house at the time…"

* * *

 _I waved goodbye to my best friend as i began walking my way home, it was a beautiful night after all and i felt like walking._

 _I sended some messages to my mom to tell her i was coming back, yet she still hasn't answered, heh she's probably tired or busy, it's okay anyways._

 _I cracked my head to gaze at the nightsky, the stars were beautiful like always, i kinda wondered sometimes how it is to be in space, it's kinda one of the reasons being an astronaut is one of my dreams._

 _Assuming i ever become one anyways._

 _I decided to shove those thoughts aside, didn't want to go into one of those mental self deprecating parades i tend to get a lot, more times that is healthy anyways._

 _I snapped from my thoughts when i saw smoke coming from the direction i was going...a shiver ran down my spine._

 _I decided to go full speed ahead...which in my case was slower than a snail, but what ya gonna do._

 _Once i arrived i didn't took notice of my surroundings since i was tired from running so much, my heart going at 741 mph._

 _Once i was aware of my surroundings though, my heart nearly stopped in his tracks_

 _It was the loud house...my home...consumed by the flames._

 _My mind was working overdrive now, how did this happen? Why did this happen? Is my family alright? And several other questions swirled in my mind, but i was specially worried for my family._

 _As i began to get closer to the fire (Yeah, it was stupid, but i didn't really know what else to do, i needed to do something) I could heard screams and cries from inside the house, i recognized those cries._

 _Then i was pushed away by a fireman before i could get closer._

" _Kid! What are you doing?!" He said as he tried to stop me from struggling._

" _My family is in there! I gotta do something! Anything!"_

" _Kid, what can you do?"_

" _I don't know, but I-i just need to do something to help them!"_

" _Would your family would like for you to get hurt or die helping them"_

" _I-i-i"_

 _At this, i couldn't handle it anymore, with the house burning and the possibility of my family dying...i just broke…_

* * *

"...Afterwards i was carried to the fire truck by the fireman and given a blanket, i eventually received the news that the people inside were dead…" He started to break down again.

Maria immediately went to his side, hugging him tightly, eventually he managed to calm down a bit.

"...I was then found by Bobby, he tried to console me, even though i knew he was about to cry as well, he said that he could take me here, since he didn't want to leave me alone, it took some convincing to the fireman but eventually he could take me home...and here we are" He said between sobs.

Maria just continued to hug him, it went like this until Lincoln managed to calm down.

"I would try to prepare for school but my stuff...well you know" He spoke sadly.

"No, you are in no condition to go to school, plus it's likely that classes were canceled to help everyone deal with the loss" Maria said.

"Will someone prepare a funeral for them?" Asked the white haired child.

Yeah, they needed to prepare a funeral, it was gonna take a long time, especially considering the entire family died.

"...We'll see about that, though i feel you'll want to tell any other relatives you know about this…"

That's when Lincoln remembered that Pop Pop and Aunt Ruth will probably want to know about the fate of his family.

Sighing to himself, the last surviving loud grabbed his coffee and went to make some calls.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's a wrap for now.**_

 ** _Greetings reader, i managed to write another chapter, sorry for the wait but i wanted to focus on other projects._**

 ** _Here we see Maria appear, see Lincoln somewhat calmed down from the tragedy and see a flashback of the tragedy from Lincoln's perspective and also how he survived._**

 ** _Again, apologies if this is bad, unrealistic or not well written in general, as much as i love angst i don't feel i'm very good writing it, plus i don't have a lot of experience with this type of events so you know._**

 ** _Also, i included a first person POV, i wanted to try those and sometimes make a whole fic about them but i keep forgetting to do so._**

 ** _The idea of Lincoln being on Clyde's house when this happened was something i got from cover girls (though this is not an AU of the episode, just an idea that i got from it) also in case any of you are wondering, no, none of the loud sisters or the parents survived the fire or were outside when it happened ( they all died =) )._**

 ** _Next chapter i'll probably reveal the cause of the fire, see the house in the aftermath and some other stuff._**

 _ **Until next time, bye.**_

 _ **(now let's hope this story doesn't get stuck on limbo like my other one)**_


	4. Answers

"So...that's what happened" Said Albert over the phone, he was clearly upset.

"Yeah" Said Lincoln, his tone fairly sombre.

"...Does Ruth know about this?" Asked the old man.

"Yeah, i told her already"

"How she's feeling right now?" He already knew the answer, but he still wanted to ask.

"She said she'll be okay" And given how she ended the call, it's clearly that she lied in order to not worry him, probably broke down after the call.

It was probably what Pop-Pop wanted to do as well, Lincoln himself wanted to do it despite already breaking down before.

Albert let out a sigh, he knew Ruth was lying about it, despite how she may act at times she and Rita cared for each other a lot, so to hear that her sister died alongside all of her nieces and her brother-in-law would be understandably devastating.

"...Well, i will prepare the funeral" Spoke Albert.

"Okay Pop Pop"

"And i also need to talk with Ruth about what's gonna happen with you"

Ah, yeah, that, Lincoln forgot that now he needs a new guardian, he wonders why he forgot that?

Maybe because he didn't care about himself now, honestly he could be thrown down a cliff or held at gunpoint and he won't give a shit.

The lives of much better people were lost last night.

"Okay Pop Pop, i'll understand, i've staying here with the santiagos in the meantime...if that's okay" Spoke Lincoln in the same tone as before.

"Don't worry, it's okay, i see you later Lincoln...please take care".

"See you later Pop Pop and yes, i'll try"

And with that Albert hanged up.

Then he proceeded to sit on his bed and put his hands on his face as tears started to leak.

Meanwhile, Lincoln put back the phone where it was and hugged his legs as tears began to fall.

He didn't know how much time he spent doing that, but eventually he was snapped out of his crying by his girlfriend(?) Ronnie Anne.

"Hey" She said.

"...hi"

"So...how are you feeling?" Said the dark haired girl only to slap herself mentally for asking such a dumb question.

Which to be fair, is also standard question.

"Not good" Lincoln answered flatly.

'Yeah, i figured that' Thought Ronnie Anne.

They stood there in silence, Ronnie Anne wrapping her arms around Lincoln as he sobbed quietly.

"Why did they have to die?" Said Lincoln breaking the silence.

Ronnie Anne tried to say something, but she was afraid that i'll come out as insensitive.

She decided to speak anyways, hope she didn't upset him.

"Well, it just...happens, bad things can happen to good people Lincoln and there's nothing we can do about it...at least that's what i figure" She said.

The albino kid continued to sob, Ronalda hoped that it wasn't because of what she said.

'Great, you probably made it worse, i'm not good with this support thing, why do i have to be the one to do it?' She thought.

"Look...i may not be good with this but...i'm gonna remain by your side, i'm not gonna let you get hurt, you hear me?" Said Ronnie.

Lincoln Looked at her, she had an apologetic smile and a sympathetic look in her ruby red eyes. He then hugged her tightly as he cried on her shoulder. Ronnie caressed his snow white hair to comfort him.

Lincoln managed to stop crying and was convinced by Ronnie Anne to play videogames with her, to hopefully distract himself.

They both were playing a fighting game together, Lincoln was still depressed, but at least he was focusing in something else now.

That was until they heard a knock in the door.

Lincoln was distracted, allowing Ronalda to beat him. As she gloated about her victory Lincoln threw her an unamused glare and went to answer the door.

When he opened it he found a woman in her late 20s who had honey blonde hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a green sweater, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Excuse me, is Lincoln loud here?" She asked.

Lincoln seemed a bit shocked before answering. "Yeah, i am Lincoln loud".

"Splendid" She showed him a presentation card "I'm Kaitlin johnson, i'm from the royal woods fire investigation department" She introduced herself as she extended her hand for a shake.

Lincoln quietly shaked her hand.

"I need to ask you a few questions, do you mind if we go sit somewhere?".

"No i don't mind".

Ronnie finished gloating and noticed Lincoln and the new arrival going to sit at a table, she went to check up what was going on.

"Hey Lincoln, who's this girl?" Asked the younger girl.

"Kaitlin johnson, from the fire investigation department" She introduced herself again.

"She came here to ask me a few questions" Spoke Lincoln in a quiet tone.

"Well, don't you mind if i stay here, i want to hear as well"

"Sure, you can stay here" Said Kaitlin.

And with that Ronnie Anne sat alongside Lincoln in the table.

"So...i think you know why i am here" Started Kaitlin.

Lincoln let out a deep sigh. "I know what you want and let me tell you right away i wasn't there so i really doubt i know why it happened"

"I'm aware of that"

Lincoln and Ronnie rose their eyebrows a little, it seemed weird that she came here asking him questions while knowing he wasn't there that night.

"But why did you came here if you knew that?" Asked Ronnie Anne.

"Well you see, I've investigating the house after the fire to see the cause and found some things that i need to confirm and you Lincoln are the only person who used to live there who's still...well you know".

The last living loud had now a depressed look on his face...which was usual for him at this point. But regardless he beckoned the older woman to ask away.

The woman took out a clip board and prepared to start writing.

"Now, did your house suffer from a few problems that may have helped spread the fire?"

As Lincoln began to think about anything that may have helped burn down the house, he remembered the myriad of problems his house had. It shocked him that he didn't thought this may happen.

"Well the wood is rotten and tends to break off, the walls are ridiculously thin, the wiring can be faulty, there's water leaking whenever someone flush the toilet, the air conditioner tends to malfunction, the doorknobs tend to fall off so they may have gotten stuck there when the fire started…" Lincoln went trailing on until he realized what a mess his house was, and he still probably had more!

Kaitlin and Ronnie Anne where shocked to hear about all the problems the house has.

"I always thought your house was a pigpen, but was it really this bad?!" Exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln shrank in shame, he was feeling stupid for not realizing this sooner, he had talked with his siblings about how bad the house was but they dismissed it due to the memories they formed with it.

What a morons they where.

"I'm sorry but did your parents not know about all this? Why didn't they hired a professional or someone for help" Asked Kaitlin.

"They knew, they just insisted on fixing it themselves" Answered Lincoln.

'Well they did a shit job at it' Thought Ronnie Anne, but didn't say it out loud to avoid upsetting Lincoln more than he already was.

"Why did they insist on doing it themselves?" Asked the older woman.

"They were sure they could fix them themselves, plus money isn't easy to come by in our house, so we couldn't simply hire someone to help us" Answered Lincoln again.

"Lincoln, i know that you had ten siblings and therefore money is hard to get, but making sure the place you live is a safe one should be priority fucking one, especially in a family the size of yours" Spoke Ronnie. 'And your folks should have taken their heads out of their asses, but it's too late for that'.

And before Lincoln could do something else, he was grabbed by Ronnie and she said. "And before you start; no, this is not your fault, it wasn't your responsibility making sure that your home was stable, that's something your folks should have taken care off, so don't go around blaming yourself, i know how you act!" She got closer to him. "Am i clear?".

Lincoln nodded obediently.

"Good" And she let him go.

Lincoln relaxed before turning towards Kaitlin. "So...any other questions?"

"Well, yes, i've found some interesting thing in some of the rooms, something that may be the cause of the fire"

"...Which rooms? What did you find?" Asked Lincoln.

"Well in one of the rooms i found that there were candles laying on the ground, i believe that may one of the causes of the fire"

"I think the candles belonged to my sister Lucy, she always used them for her rituals and stuff like that" Said Lincoln.

"If i may ask, how old was your sister?" Inquired Kaitlin.

"She was 8 years old"

"And you didn't think she needed supervision?"

"She always had it under control so i didn't think this would have happened" Answered Lincoln ashamed.

'Considering how unsafe your house is you should have considered' Ronnie Anne thought, but didn't say it out loud to avoid upsetting him more.

"From what you been telling me, it seems that you and your family believed that you had a lot of stuff under control, isn't that right?" Asked Kaitlin.

"Well...yeah" Answered Lincoln.

Honestly, thinking everything was under control seemed to be a running thing with himself and his family.

Look where that got them.

"Well, there's more than one cause for the fire" Said the older girl.

"Really?" Asked the albino kid.

"Ane explosion seems to have had a hand on it as well, as well as a cigarette"

Lincoln seemed surprised at those two, he didn't know what was a cigarette doing in their house…

Though he did have an idea of what the explosion could be.

"Did the explosion came from the room at the right of the end of the corridor?" Asked Lincoln, already expecting the answer.

"Yeah, do you have an idea of what this could be?"

Lincoln let out a depressed breath as he already knew what was the cause.

"That's... probably an explosion from one of Lisa's experiments" Answered Lincoln quietly.

"Lisa loud right? The scientific toddler?"

"Yeah" He already figured his sisters would be recognized due to their achievements, especially Lisa.

"The way you said this makes me think this is a regular occurrence, is that true?"

Lincoln shrank in his spot further as he put his hands to the side of his head, he knew what the answer was and it made him feel like an idiot for not acting on this sooner.

Ronnie Anne sighed as she caressed his back and decided to answer for him. "Yes, that did happen constantly, i was able to witness it a few times even"

Kaitlin was surprised that Lisa had this many accidents when trying to do experiments, though it made sense considering she was 4 years old, what it didn't make sense was that they allowed her to keep doing those experiments that are prone to backfire.

"If this has happened before, a lot of times, why didn't you stop her or try to have precautions?" Asked Kaitlin.

Lincoln slammed his head in the table, he already felt stupid for the reason: Lisa survived all those explosions before, so it seemed unlikely something bad would happen.

"I was an idiot, plain and simple"

"Lincoln, this is not your fault, this should be the responsibility of your parents for not making sure things where safe" Said Ronnie Anne.

A wave of silence stayed around the group for a few minutes.

Kaitlin decided to speak up. "Well, do you know anything about the cigarette?"

"No, that i don't know, none of my family seemed like the smoker type, where did you find it?"

"I found it in the room near the bathroom"

Lincoln frowned, that was Lori's and Leni's room, what was a cigarette doing there? Was it Lori's?

"Well, i don't know what was a cigarette doing in my house, again none of my family seemed like the smoker type, so i can't help you there"

Kaitlin finished writing in her clipboard. "Well that's all i needed, thank you for your help" And with that she got up and went for a hand shake.

Lincoln let out a deep sigh and shook her hand as well. "I'm glad i could help"

Kaitlin proceeded to march to the door, though she did a hand wave before leaving, Lincoln and Ronnie waved back.

Once she was away, Ronnie went and locked the door and then went back to Lincoln who was now sobbing.

She went and hugged him tightly.

"I'm a moron" Said Lincoln between sobs.

"You're not a moron" Spoke Ronnie Anne.

"I am one, i should have seen this coming, the poor state of the house, the candles, the explosions, i've living there for years and didn't thought that this may happen"

"Look Lincoln, if you're gonna call yourself an idiot for not predicting this then you're essentially calling your entire family idiots since they also should have seen this coming, especially your parents"

Lincoln wanted to retort to Ronalda, but he knew she had a point, they could have done something, not just him.

"Look, why don't we go and watch some TV together? Maybe there's something interesting on" Said Ronnie, she was hoping that to take Lincoln's mind off things.

Lincoln considered for a few seconds before saying. "Fine"

* * *

 _ **Lincoln: "Finally, this took you like 80 years to make"**_

 _ **Shut up and got back to the studio.**_

 _ **Lincoln: "Whatever"**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm sorry if this took so long, i was working with other projects and didn't feel inspired to make another chapter.**_

 _ **Can't help but feel that something is wrong with this chapter, i don't know but i don't like it, even though it's one of my longest yet.**_

 ** _Also i don't know if this is realistic or not, i looked up about house fires and fire investigation to get myself know with the subject, but i don't feel i did a good job with it._**

 ** _Originally the cause of the fire was just Lisa's experiment going wrong, but then someone pointed out how poorly the state of the house is so i added that, plus other causes to spice things up._**

 ** _I hope you guys like it, next chapter we may see Lincoln returning to school, the preparations for the funeral and the origins of the bandanna Lincoln wears in the future._**

 _ **Catch you later.**_

 _ **Lincoln: "Maybe in another 160 years"**_

 _ **Shut up.**_


	5. Resting

Lincoln laid lazily in Bobby's bed, his gaze on the ceiling, blank.

He had spent the last few days giving people information about the funeral to tell them to come, due to how big is family was and how many friends they have it certainly took a while, luckily he was helped by Ronnie and Bobby.

They didn't deserve to be dragged into this, but they insisted on helping him.

The people he met were saddened by their deaths but wishes a good and long prosperous life to him, while the worse ones just acted distant from him.

Eventually they finished and now in a few more days the funeral will be held.

He honestly didn't what to do with his life now, he still didn't went back to school given that all of his notebooks have been burned down by the fire so he had to start from scratch, plus given how he's been he was in no condition to go back to school, at least that's what the school personal, his grandfather and the santiagos said to him, so he didn't have another option did he?

Ronnie Anne was helping him getting on day though, so he was at least learning something.

From what he heard, Ms santiago was actually talking with his grandfather about something, but he couldn't tell what it was.

He let out a sharp breath.

He wanted to think on something to do, anything to not make him think of the tragedy, to distract himself and do something with his time instead of laying around here uselessly.

He idly began remembering what he talked about with his family friends until one stood out.

" _What is that thing you're making Ms Rose?" He asked with a lack of enthusiasm._

 _Amelia Rose was an older woman with red hair who was a friend of his mom, right now she was knitting a red handkerchief that was the same color his mom used to wear._

 _Amelia noticed his lack of enthusiasm, but didn't hold it against him given the circumstances._

" _Well, what i'm making his something special and a bit silly but...when i lose someone dear to me, i make a piece of clothing, accessory or something to wears in their favorite color, then wear it as a sort of memorial to them, i did the same when my husband died" She said pointing at the black and red scarf she was wearing._

" _Oh, well i don't think it's silly at all...i think it's pretty cute"_

" _Thanks Lincoln, you're a real sweetheart...say, wanna read some ancient books with me?"_

" _Thanks for the offer but i'll pass, maybe some other day"_

He thought about it for a bit, he was somewhat good with knitting due to picking up from his sister Leni...alright.

Let's get to work.

" _So you want to do that with the last of my grandchildren_?" Asked Albert.

Maria sighed.

"Look Albert, i was just making a suggestion, i just feel the kid needs someone to take care of him and he would be more comfortable with us" Said Maria.

Albert took a sharp breath.

" _Look, it isn't that i don't trust you or your family, the problem is you are considering moving in with your family to the city and that's hours away, i'm not really comfortable having Lincoln so far away, plus i still have to talk it with Ruth and Lynn's side of the family, also there's the matter if Lincoln is comfortable with it_ "

"I know that, but i believe we can find a way to make it work, we can visit you and Ruth in royal woods occasionally...or you can move close to us, it's up to you"

" _I doubt Ruth would want to move out of here and i don't want to leave my friends behind, but we see what we can do…_ "

"Ok, i'll talk with Lincoln and see what he thinks"

" _So did you talk to your children about this?_ "

"...Oh look at the time, gotta hang, talk later!" and she hung the call.

She breathed in and out.

What? She wanted it to be a surprise so when her two chlidren got a taste of what is like to live with her family they would be okay with it, not the best of plans but it was something...right?

She then started calling someone.

" _Hello?_ " Asked the voice in the other side of the phone.

"Hello...dad"

Bobby let out a groan once he finally arrived home, it was a long day at school and also a long day at work, not to mention he was still feeling in the dumps for the death of Lori and the loud family.

But well, he was still trucking on, he had to, for his sister his mom and his foster little brother.

Speaking of the last one, when he entered the house he noticed Lincoln was there...knitting something.

"Hey little bro, are you ok? What are you doing?"

Lincoln turned to Bobby, he didn't seem as sad now as he was before, only a blank look in his face.

He guessed that having something to do now actually helped him think on something else, he was grateful for that, still he was surprised by him knitting, not because he thought any less of him for it, he was just surprised that he could knite.

"Well i am...a little better, I'm just knitting" His voice seemed blank, not exactly monotone but...

"That's cool, didn't know you could knite"

"Kinda picked it off from Leni, i'm obviously not as good as her though"

"Well it's still pretty good from what i can see, it doesn't look like something easy to do"

At least from what he guessed, what Lincoln was knitting was seemingly a bandanna of multiple colors:teal, aquamarine green, purple, yellow, red, black, blue, pink, regular green and lilac. the colors were actually well done and transitioned well into each other.

He also had two cloths tied in his wrist, one salmon colored and the other dark green.

"Thanks, it was a bit hard at first and i did a few before as practice, but i like how this one is turning out, i just want to get it right"

Ah, so it wasn't his first attempt, now that he noticed, his hands look like they were poked by the needle a few times.

"It's okay, no one gets that good on their first attempt, i'm kinda curious about why are you knitting a bandanna and why you choose those colors"

Lincoln looked thoughtful for a time, then he answered.

"Well I...i thought of making this as some sort of memorial towards my sisters, the colors I choose where they favorite colors"

"...Oh, I'm guessing the things you tied around your wrist are for your parents"

Lincoln nodded.

Bobby smiled.

"Well i think it's very sweet from your part"

Although it was hard to notice, Bobby could see a smile forming on Lincoln's face, barely.

Then he started to think of something, he still wasn't coming back to school and he when he was doing something he was able to take his mind of things…

"Lincoln"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wanted to draw?"

"Well yeah, one of my dreams before all this is drawing for Ace Savvy, why?"

Bobby smiled.

"Then i got something to show you"

"I'm telling you Ronalda, you really gotta stop threatening every school student you come across"

"But mom, i have a reputation to keep, plus I hear them talking smack about you and Bobby...and me"

"Look, i can tolerate what they say to me and you should either, getting violent won't solve anything"

"I think what you are getting it wrong, violence actually solves everything"

"You are starting to worry me with each passing day, i swear i remember when you were...well you where pretty serious, but you actually were sweet with people"

"I still am"

"With more people than just Lincoln, Bobby and me"

"What are you talking about? That's how I always been"

Maria arqued an eyebrow at this.

She was returning Ronalda from school, today she was allowed to have a free day and decided to spend some time with her daughter, she just got in trouble at the last bell and she had to stay through the same thing with the director huggins, honestly after getting into the same thing over and over again the three felt like they didn't care about this, just rinse and repeat, it was luck that Ronnie wasn't expelled after this, she happened to have good enough grades on her own despite what her rough attitude may let you to believe.

Anyways, today she had to make an special announcement.

The two entered the house and was surprised to see Bobby teaching Lincoln how to draw.

"Easy there, don't stress yourself"

"Ok i'm trying"

Maria and Ronnie were actually surprised, they knew Bobby was good at art but he wasn't actually all that interested in that, so it was nice to see him teaching Lincoln how to.

Lincoln and Bobby noticed the two.

"Oh hey, how was your day?" Asked Bobby.

"Eh, the usual, by the way Lame-O, what's that you're wearing?"

"This?" He said pointing to his new bandanna and cloths. "It's something I made myself, I tell you later why"

Ronalda shrugged, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Gotta say Bobby, it's nice of you to teach Lincoln to draw"

"Thanks, I figured Lincoln would like it, right bro?"

"Yeah"

Maria had a smile on her face, it was nice that her children got along with the last remaining loud, he didn't even look as sad as before, granted it was still far from his usual self.

Then again, it's probably hard for him to get back to normal after this, perhaps even after he grows up and makes a new life out of himself, he probably won't be the same as he was or could been had this hadn't happened.

But enough about that.

"Well, I have an special announcement to make, it can be hard to swallow though but I need you guys to listen"

The three started listened closely.

"Well, first off, this may be hard but...we are moving...with my family...to the city"

The three were frozen, not a single reaction out of them...in fact it looked like they weren't even breathing.

'...Well might as well take it all at once'

"AlsoIsPossibleThatLincolnMayBeAdoptedIntoOurFamilyAndHeProbablyWillComeWithUs" She said ligthnign quick.

The three didn't even move an inch, Maria was kinda afraid she broke them.

Then the three fell to the ground.

* * *

 _ **There's something about this chapter that makes me think it isn't good.**_

 _ **Well i managed to finish another chapter after so long, sorry if you were getting impatient.**_

 ** _Originally i was gonna make Lincoln return to school but...honestly i go against it, he probably won't return to school until he moves in with the Casagrandes (plus it fits with my current situation, PM if you want to know about it, it's nothing bad i assure you)._**

 ** _Also we see the origins of the bandanna, with a cameo from a certain character of a certain other series._**

 ** _About Bobby being good at drawing, well there was an scene at Cereal Offender where it's implied he was good at drawing and i found it funny with so many fanfic older Lincoln's working as an artist so there you go._**

 ** _Also this chapter is somewhat more lighthearted than the previous ones, Lincoln is't as sad anymore, though he still feels like crap, it's something it came to me as i wrote it and it ended up this way._**

 ** _Also the next chapter is the midway point for this story, it's also the funeral so..._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it disappointed._**

 ** _Catch you later!_**


End file.
